veritastvseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin Leishman
"Hi, I'm DI Robin Sheppard, your new partner." - Robin Sheppard Robin Ephraim Sheppard (b. October 10th) is the detective partner and cousin of Audrey King. He is portrayed by Matthew Boyle. Background Robin comes from a North Lanarkshire/East Dumberatonshire family and grew up in Chryston and attended Chryston High School and later Strathclyde University and afterward joined the Scottish police force. His parents are Helen Sheppard (nee Marshall) and George Sheppard. His grandfather worked at Stoneyetts Hospital as a psychiatric nurse before immigrating to Australia. Robin wears his grandfathers ring on his right hand. Personality Robin can be very sarcastic but is a to the point detective and a by-the-book type of cop. He likes to be punctual and is a kind person at heart but Robin is a bit too focused on advancing his career in the force. Robin seems to have a bit of a soft spot for Canadian's which is why he is so friendly with Sarah. He covers up his true emotions and feelings and is a man of few words. Veritas: Season One In "All I Want" Robin travels over to Toronto with Sarah when she invites him along with her as she goes to spend the winter holidays with Matilda Monroe & Andrew Monroe. There he along with Sarah, Kate and Mattie are held hostage by a mall Santa Claus on Christmas eve. In "Mi Casa, Su Casa Loma" both Sarah and Robin decide to be tourists for a day and while visiting Casa Loma they come across a body in a hidden passage in the castle. Robin is later mentioned in "The Real World " he and Sarah are present at Andrew and Kate's engagement party before leaving for Scotland. Little Lies: Series One Before the start of the series Robin was one of the investigating officers on the murder Jordan Crocker. Robin suspected her twin sister, Amanda Crocker of killing her which has lead to her harboring ill feelings towards Robin. In the pilot episode of Little Lies, "The New Girl" Robin first appears when he comes to greet his new superior, D.C.I. Audrey King in the office. Together they head up the re-investigation of two deaths in Chryston. While at one of the crime scenes after splitting up Robin is attacked by Nathan Rush and knocked unconscious and Rush is subsequently killed by King in self defense. A short time later Robin approaches Audrey with a photograph of him and Audrey from when Robin was born and the two realise they are related. While investigating a missing persons case in "You Again", Robin runs into Paul Escher which brings back unwanted emotions for him that have been buried since the two parted ways almost a year earlier. Later in "Sweeter In History" Robin faces the reasons to why he walked out on his friendship with Paul and begins to tell him why he did what he did. During another missing persons case in "Great Expectations " which involves a 17 year old boy, Robin doesn't take kindly to the fathers words and is suspended by Weir after he assaulted the boys father and is sent to Dr. Alexandra Nelson but not before Paul announces he is leaving for Edinburgh which sends Robin further back into his dark place. Robin is later reinstated in "All My Friends" by Weir after Nelson declares him fit for duty and investigates the murder of a college student with Audrey where every one of the victims classmates is a potential suspect Relationships Sarah Kyle Robin has been friends with Sarah since she moved to Glasgow from Dorset and began working as the Chief Medical Examiner. He welcomed her to the city and helped her to settle into her new apartment. Sarah is Robin's closest and best friend. Audrey King Audrey is Robin's long lost cousin who was adopted after the death of her parents. Paul Stainer Paul was once Robin's best friend until they went separate ways almost a year when Robin walked out on their friendship. They parted on bad terms and hadn't spoken since until they meet again in "You Again". After they part ways for a second time, Robin chooses to erase Paul from his life completely. Claire Colbourne Claire and Robin are somewhat friends, she is more of an associate. Claire gives Robin tips on whats going on in the area and in return Robin gives her information about cases to publish in local papers. They were also in the same year at high school but were never friends. Amanda Crocker Robin and Amanda are bitter enemies and have been since Robin accused her of killing her sister, Jordan Crocker. David Bryant Robin meets David during an investigation in "All My Friends".. Appearances Veritas Season One *"All I Want" *"Mi Casa, Su Casa Loma" *"The Real World" Little Lies Series One *"The New Girl" *"You Again" *"Sweeter In History" *"Stage Fright" *"Great Expectations" *"Slipped Away" *"All My Friends" *"Back In Black" *"Left With Someone Else" *"Behind Closed Doors" Behind The Scenes *Robin Sheppard was portryed by Matthew Boyle in the 10 minute mini-pilot episode "The New Girl ". *The character was originally named Ethan Sheppard but once Little Lies became a Veritas spin-off series his name was changed to Robin after Canadian actor Robin Dunne who portrayed Dr. Will Zimmerman in the television series Sanctuary. *The character is based on Kyle Foreman . *The characters middle name comes from John 'Ian' Jackson whom "The New Girl " was dedicated to, who died in October 2013. *The characters first appearance is in Veritas episode "All I Want " along with fellow Little Lies character, Dr. Sarah Kyle . *Sheppard was originally to be played by David Gray during the early stages of production but the role was given to Matthew Boyle instead. *Sheppard appears in all 10 episodes of Little Lies and appears in a 3 episode arc in Veritas. *Casting description of Robin Sheppard reads as: "Robin Sheppard, a tall, stylish Glaswegian by-the-book detective who knows the local area like the back of his hand and has a kind heart but covers up his true emotions with sarcasm and a quiet personality. He is focused on advancing his career and has a soft spot for Canadians." *John Jackson depicts a young Robin Sheppard in a old photograph in the pilot. Image Gallery 13275349764_f1504b2e5b_k.jpg 13275707144_a1dddff2d0_o.jpg IMG_4926.JPG LLBTS2.jpg 14568710651_6c447d738e_o.jpg 14385392200_db9bf67b7b_o.jpg Category:Characters Category:Little Lies Characters Category:Veritas Characters Category:Detectives Category:Scottish Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Multi-Series Characters Category:Sheppard-King Family Category:Police Scotland Personnel Category:Male Characters Category:Gay Characters Category:Law Enforcement